Touch In A Boat
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: A short Oneshot looking at a snippet of mated life with our OTP featuring a kotatsu boat. Lemon warning! MA!


**Touch in a Boat **

**A Oneshot Witten for the 2020 Annual SessKag Boat Day**

"You're being completely unreasonable!" Kagome seethed, looking over her shoulder at her Mate. It hardly seemed like they had been together for two centuries with the way they had been arguing. As if she'd stay cooped up just because of a winter storm. He knew better. This was their time away from the Shiro, she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

She clenched her teeth and kept walking through the white blanketed town. Snow fell in thick fluffy balls. It'd been falling for days. You could tell by the way it piled and swept over the sidewalks and against the buildings.

Gloved fists at her sides, she stalked over the bridge. The river below had yet to freeze. Boats were still taking advantage of the free flowing water. She watched as two men heaved up a net of blue glowing shrimp. They lit in the night like the Christmas lights of her childhood. A sight she hadn't been reminded of in all the years after she'd decided to stay in the past.

Her hands closed over the railing. Sudden emotion washed through her and she could feel the tears threatening to fall down her face.

Strong arms pulled her into a warm hard chest. Hot breath whispered over her cheek. His firm lips kissed away a falling tear as he murmured, "Don't. You can do as you please." His thumbs wiped her cheeks.

She hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes until she blinked up at him, a vision of silver and snowflakes. Her fingers caressed the magenta stripes that cut across his cheek and she shook her head with a small sad smile. "It's not that."

He pressed their foreheads together before sliding his lips over her skin to kiss her there and bury his nose in the soft strands of her hair. Something he'd do when he wasn't sure what else could be done.

So easily all her anger melted away. She held his hand over her round belly. "Growing up I always imagined that my mom would be around when I had babies, she'd be there to play with them, and coo over them, and teach them the things she taught me. I never realized I'd be unsettled thinking about raising them and them never knowing her, or their uncle, and grandpa. It didn't hit me until I saw the shrimp."

Sesshomaru pulled back just enough for her to see his brows raise, "The shrimp?" He followed her line of sight to the glowing crustaceans in the boat below. They flashed on and off as they writhed. "Glowing shrimp...?"

She sighed, "It just reminded me of the future, it's not important."

As he cupped the side of her face, his searching amber eyes didn't look convinced, "Our youngling will know your family once it is grown, and, if it will please you, we will have more at that time for your mother to participate in their growth."

He made it sound so simple. Despite feeling like their new addition would be missing out, she couldn't stay sad as he kissed her lips in the moonlit snowy night.

The warmth of his mouth soothed and eased the ache in her chest while her skin suddenly longed for the touch of his large hands. "Let's go back to the boat."

"Should I assume the desire to shop is sated?"

Her cheeks tinged pink. After demanding to go out in the storm to explore and shop of all things, she couldn't help but feel a bit silly now. He didn't press for a reply as his mouth drew her back in.

A soft groan escaped her. Claws ran through her hair and down her jaw, tracing the angled line to the slope of her neck and lower. Little touches. Practiced touches that only came after years of learning each other.

Her lashes fluttered over dazed blue eyes, "Let's go."

The docked boat wasn't far.

Long and narrow, it held their comfortable lodgings and enough provisions to last a few days journey.

A short trip, but a much needed one.

She closed her eyes as his mouth moved down her neck to her clavicle.

Fingers slipped into folds of kimono. Ties pulled. Silk fell to little colorful piles on the wooden floor.

As the cool air hit her bare skin, she shivered.

He pulled her inner kimono closed over her shoulders, "One moment."

The old style kotatsu sat in the center of the boat. Soft futon mats lined the floor nearby.

She watched as he filled the clay pot with coal and lit it aflame. Kneeling, he placed it beneath the table and settled the massive comforter to contain the heat.

He looked good looking up at her from below. His perfect position so easy to take advantage of.

Her kimono fell open as she walked up to him. Her fingers eased through his hair as claws teased down her hips and thighs.

Lips plucked over taut skin. The baby inside fluttered and kicked. Gentle reverberating growls escaped her mate as he held her close. Little pops of movement answered his calls.

"It's so cute when you do that," she whispered while scratching his scalp, "It's like I get to experience a different side of you that I never would have if we wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

He smiled against her skin. A light kiss, and he took her hands into his own, pulling her toward the futon, "Come here."

She bit her lip. The hungry look in his gaze still managed to give her butterflies.

Beneath the wide comforter the heat of the fire seeped into her skin. Her eyes remained on his face, those promising eyes. Anticipation built up in her nerves.

There were so many different ways they liked to fuck, and she wondered what mood he'd be in this night.

He kissed down her body. Soft slow caresses. The kind of touches that left her heart full of desire and passion.

Skipping over her pussy he kissed her thighs and moved down her legs. His warm hands took her swollen calves and he worked her tight muscles with firm pressure.

A roll of knuckles along the sole of her foot had her groaning. His mouth teased her ankle. Toes flexed in response. "Ah..." Her fingers dug into the futon beneath them as he licked her sensitive skin. "Sess!"

He held her down to keep from getting kicked in the face. "If I'd noticed your feet are so sensitive I'd have tried this centuries ago."

Blushing, she hissed as his canines grazed her flesh. He switched feet and continued the pleasurable assault while she fought every moan that crawled up her throat.

When he moved back up her legs, mouth plucking her overly sensitive nerves, she let out a gasp. Her toes brushed through the fine hair on his long legs.

He kissed, sucked, and licked over her thighs. Hot breath caressed between her legs. She shifted with the wait. Every time before flashed through her memories, the sensation and heat, every climax. They were promises. She whimpered.

Dark amber peered up at her over the bump and she wanted to both laugh and cry at the hilarity of her own body. He wiggled his brows and she giggled, "stop it and eat me. Don't keep me waiting." She pushed his head down and groaned as his tongue slipped between her labia.

Practiced, every stroke of his tongue hit just the right nerves. Pressure slowly built. Her uterus grew tight as she writhed and moaned. Hard contractions came with each strum of pleasure. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. As he continued his onslaught, tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she felt she might break.

She pulled at his hair, "Sess! It's too much!" Responding to her plea, he increased pressure and speed, enjoying the strangled cry of his name as she came. Lapping up the taste of her release, his tongue made her whimper and moan again and again.

Her fingers fell from his hair and she groaned as she rolled onto her side.

Crawling up her body, he kissed her cheek as she sighed through her contracting womb and the aftershocks of pleasure that zinged through her pussy. "Need a minute?"

Groaning against his kiss, she blushed, "Ah, stop looking so...smug."

"Shouldn't I?" He smirked as he ran his hand over her hip, lightly massaging the tight tendon.

His mouth caressed her jaw, making a line to her ear.

"Quit teasing." She pressed her ass against his groin, "You know I won't be satisfied until you fill me up."

Soft moans echoed throughout their boat as his cock slid between her legs and into her pussy from behind.

Spooning turned to fucking.

Squeezing heavy breasts, he dipped his head to lick the clear fluid from her nipple. He sucked on her tit until it filled his mouth. A groan and sigh bade him to continue. Massaging and licking. Tasting. Teasing. Her back arched. He kissed her shoulder. Canines drew red lines.

Her hips rocked back into each thrust.

His cock lavished her vagina with thick steady strokes. Precum mixed with her own arousal, coating them both. As they came together, his semen filled her to the brim and spilled over her inner thighs.

Panting, Kagome turned her head and kissed his sweat slickened brow. "This was much better than shopping."

He kissed her back, "Agreed."

"We could have stayed home."

He shook his head, "The boat makes all the difference."


End file.
